Apples and Oranges
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Kurosaki Riiko’s life was almost ‘perfect’ until her birthday she was rejected by a 6yearsold crush and was forced to train in the ‘Soul Society’ and by all people, under Byakuya. Would this Apple and Orange mix together? Epi4!
1. Episode 01: Rejection, Accept

**Bleach  
© Hibiki Sakura **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I own the new characters… hehe  
**Notes**: I watched all until the latest episode so I hope I'll get the story right, please support me

**Title: **Apples and Oranges **  
Summary: **Kurosaki Riiko's life was almost 'perfect' until her birthday; she was rejected by a 6-years-old crush and was forced to train in the 'Soul Society' and by all people, under Byakuya. Would this Apple and Orange mix together?  
**Category: **Mystery/Romance/Fantasy

Firstly I love to thank:

Bashima Isuhaqu, the Beta Reader

_Episode 01: Rejection, Accept _

Slowly she combed her long red-head in front of a mirror that early morning. She wanted to look pretty today and she had a satisfied smile on her lips. She played a few upturned lips on her mirror to find the best smile she could muster. Her lips were normal and she pondered whether she should put on lipstick or not.

"Breakfast's ready, Riiko," The usual call every morning screamed from the ground floor, "Quickly or you'll be late for school." The housewife with black hair that was tied tightly in a bun shouted from the kitchen. Her height was considered short compared to her tall husband who was sitting comfortably with his legs stretched out, reading the morning's newspaper and chewing on something rudely at the same time. She headed opposite of his seat where a blond haired baby boy was sitting on a baby stool.

The red-head immediately turned, "Coming!" She retorted and the sound of her running down the stairs was heard. She turned to a halt, and greeted her family, "Morning everyone!"

The shiny curled orange hair cascaded on her shoulders with a star shaped hair accessory clipped on the right side of her head. The piercing silver-gray eyes were like crystals shining deep inside a block of ice. Her oval-shaped golden brown face was sparkling that bright morning, the tiny birth mark under her left eye was unique and rare. There were green star-shaped ear rings under the normally shaped ears. Her black school uniform was tidy and smart as always. A fairly sized bag hung on her right shoulder; on it was labeled 'Kurosaki Riiko'. The socks under her black uniform skirt were clean and white with a huge symbol near her feet was the brand 'NIKE'. The golden bracelet around her right wrist, similar to the color of her hair, shone at the room caused by the reflection of the sunrays coming from the nearby window. A symbol of a star was on it.

"You're looking quite elegant today, Riiko-chan," The old man of the house praised her from the dining table and she smiled at him. The small baby reached out his tiny hands towards her. Riiko played with his fingers. Beside him was a tall blond, momentarily putting down the newspaper. Riiko could only have sweat drops when she saw her father's angry irritated slits.

"What's the occasion today, Riiko?" The housewife walked towards Riiko. Her mother was a few centimeters shorter than she was. She seemed to have inherited her father's family side of the genes when it came to height. Rukia, her mother, was a housewife in the Kurosaki family who was also as a nurse; she still looked young even though she was far older than her husband, Ichigo. Riiko was flashing them a smile and only the mother could understand what she was thinking.

"You must be home by five," Ichigo concluded looking sharply at his first daughter. Riiko had irritated eyes and sweat drops all over, nodding and obeying her father's words... or get grounded for a month. She began to sulk, she was almost 16 years old; she's not a baby anymore. She nodded, her father's words made her gloom.

Rukia giggled and handed a container wrapped in a pretty cloth to her, "Here's your lunch!" Riiko grabbed the container from her mother and ran out in a hurry. Rukia looked at her husband soon after her daughter went out, "What are you talking about, Ichigo? Our Riiko is big enough to take care of herself…"

She played with her baby's fingers, "Mama! Mama!"

"She's a girl! I don't want to give her any trouble but..." Ichigo had his usual irritated look. He was being over-protective of his only daughter. He was extremely concerned about his daughter's life. For seventeen years Ichimaru and Aizen were yet to be found. Between those years, both Ichigo and Rukia retired from being a 'Death God' to raise their own family. Rukia's eyes narrowed in gloomy thoughts; surely she understood what her husband meant. Only God knows whether Ichimaru and Aizen knew about their current life or not. Riiko's and Ryu's, their son's, lives were at stake. As parents, they didn't even know whether Riiko could see ghosts or Hollows but they were sure the baby boy could, especially every time a ghost passed by, he would be very excited, trying to call out to the 'flying' human.

"Didn't you agree to let her train to become a 'Shinigami' when she turns sixteen?" The old man; Isshin reminded them and the husband and wife, turned to the father in a jolt. They had almost forgotten they actually did make the promise after Riiko's birth. Ichigo began to hug the father like a 10 year-old until Isshin was irritated and whined.

"Sometimes you are not useless, father!" Ichigo was thrilled, kissing the old man childishly. The baby boy was lost but when he saw the look of the father, he began hitting his small table as excited as the father. Ishin had 'what-do-you-mean-useless' face, annoyed. Rukia giggled. She looked through the window and her eyes began to close. She wondered how her older brother had been. Alone?

Riiko dashed through the streets and began to squeak childishly after she gazed at her watch, "I'm late!" The high school gate was just a meter away from her and she began to panic stupidly, running around in chibi. She spent most of her time with her looks since she woke up just to show 'one' guy. She began to scream as the school bell rang and the gate was almost closed. "Wai—t!" She was crying in chibi.

She mushroom breathed by her classroom door placing her right palm above her chest, "I made it!" She stopped and flushed immediately as soon as her eyes caught the guy of her dreams laughing loudly by window sitting on a desk. His messy chest-nut hair was cute on him, the smile on his face was very comfortable to see and the bright blue eyes were almost similar to Ryu-kun's. His height was almost her father's height. Her heart began to beat in frenzied rhythm and felt warm heat surging through her body. She looked down and held onto her upper arms, 'You can do it, Riiko!' She looked up once more to see the guy again. The guy she had loved for the past 6 years after he saved her from the bullies in Grade School. He might be rebellious and a bit reckless but she can tell deep inside he was more special than that. He loved to ditch class but he always achieves good grades in almost all the subjects and he was friendly to anyone in the whole of the school including her.

"Oh morning, Riiko-kun," She snapped with a more apparent blush. It only took a look and wave from him to make her all flustered. His smile was unbelievable and attractive. She transformed into chibi and felt she was flying with red roses all over behind her. She was actually drooling! She walked to him closer, slowly in a cautious way. As soon as his friends left him, she tried to lift her courage and spirit up. He caught sight of her and turned to look at her. "What do you want?" Riiko almost melting under his warm and uncomfortable sharp question, she felt she was in heaven. His melodious voice repeated in her mind.

"Ano…" She connected her fingers together in chibi and there were red lines under her eyes. Her heart vigorously beat in her ribcage as he tilted his head to the side with a question mark popping out from his head. 'HE'S SO CUTE!' She screamed and smokes began to pop out from the top of her head, shaking her right arm around trying to get a hold of herself. He almost fell off from his desk. "Akira-kun, p-p-p-please meet me at the Central Park this afternoon!" She immediately had the courage to say it out loud and Akira saw sparkling stars behind her. He could also see some blushes under the closed eyes. "Uh-uh…" She was looking away and Akira was shocked, "I-I-I t-think that's all…" She turned away and left him. Akira was speechless, did she asked him for a date?

Riiko sat down on her seat, two desks away from him. 'Finally, I can tell him what I feel today…' She began to boil; her friends told her that Akira might be interested with her. Who knows in seven hours time they would be in a lovey-dovey relationship and in seven years time, they would live as a big happy family? Who knows, she might have a boyfriend on her sixteenth birthday that weekend? She was day dreaming and saliva was sliding down onto her desk. She collapsed, she couldn't wait.

Akira was in distant and heard Riiko crashed down on his right but he didn't turn. 'Date?' He thought alone, he never thought of that, Kurosaki Riiko was like a younger sister to him, and on top of that, he wasn't interested with any girls before and was never asked for a date before. By all means, who would date a rebellious and reckless man anyway? He fought with so many outsiders and seniors before; of course no girls would like him. He even almost got expelled himself a month ago if it wasn't for his grades. (Sounded like Riiko's father, huh?)

Riiko was out that afternoon. Her hair was combed, painstakingly straightened for almost an hour; her face was perfectly made with pretty eye shadow curved on her eyelids accenting their beauty. She wore a different dress than always. Her long star-shaped ear-rings were longer than before and the lipstick on her lips was obvious. Her long black lined-ends skirt reached to her ankles. She looked more feminine than she usually was, more than cute. She was impatient to confess it all, the feelings she had bottled up for the past 6 years were in threat of erupting. Hikari Akira has been in her heart for so long and she had kept those feelings sacred to herself only. Her eyes narrowed, she wanted to be in those strong arms. She held the box of chocolate cakes tightly in her hands. She knew Akira's favorite food was Chocolate Cake and took a year to study how to make one without a fiasco burning in the oven.

Meanwhile, Akira in his usual and ordinary tight clothes, stood outside the Central Park. His expression was serious and he had shoved his hands in his pockets. Then he took his hand out and scratched his head before playing with his unruly hair. He felt nervous. "Yoh, Akira!" He turned and saw his black haired friend; Kairi, "Who are you waiting for? Girlfriend?"

Akira began to laugh, "Girlfriend? I have no time for girlfriends!" He looked at his friend, "I have a problem in my hand, I rather choose fighting rather than girls." Kairi laughed with him. He snapped and pointed up.

"By the way Akira, what do you think of our classmate Kurosaki?" Akira faced his friend, "She's kinda cute and she showed it obviously that she was interested in you!" He laughed, "Can you see how she collapsed again in class today?" He held on his stomach, "Man, she's so predictable."

"Hrm… you mean Riiko-kun?" Akira looked away, ignoring the fact that he was laughing, "She's okay but I can't return her feelings. To me she is just a younger sister that I'd rather play with!" He looked away irritated, "Come to think about it, she's a bit childish. I think it's because her parents spoilt her a bit too much!" He instantly snapped when Kairi suddenly became silent and still. "Oi, what's the matter?" Kairi's face was screwed and felt ashamed. He pointed behind him and Akira heard something dropped to the floor. He immediately turned and saw something he did not expected.

"Riiko-kun?" His eyes widened at the beautiful person in front of him. Her hair was done, her face was made and the dress she wore exposed her curves. Her eyes were filled with tears and they streamed down her cheeks, she looked more than disappointed. She felt she was stabbed through her heart. She heard the guy she loved for 6-years true feelings about her but it wasn't what she expected. Akira looked down on the ground and saw the small chocolate cakes near it since the box was open from the impact of the fall. She looked like she lost someone important and she lowered her head.

"Is that what you really feel about me?" They saw her lips moved and heard her whisper, "A spoilt child to play with?" She sounded weak and Akira's tongue was tied-up. He couldn't say anything because it was almost, actually, the truth. Her lips trembled. She balled her hands into tight fists with her hair shadowing her eyes and screamed, "I hate you, Hikari Akira! I hate you!" She ran away.

"Riiko!" She could only hear him scream from behind. So all these years, playing and being friends with her was not being more than a friend but a spoiled child to play with. If she had a wish that day, she would wish for death. She was losing breath and stopped, gasping for air. It looked like Akira was no where in sight. She was still teary eyed and turned to her left when she spotted something unusual.

She saw a floating girl running away from a huge 'animal'. She stopped crying, what was that? It was far huge to be an animal, his face was white, it looked like a mask instead. She tried to look at it clearly and the girl was screaming for help. The 'animal' stopped when it smelled something. It turned and faced Riiko. Its face was hideous and the body was thin. She felt scared and felt something crawl under her skin as it stared at her. "What! Why is it looking at me?" She stepped backwards. It was past 5 in the afternoon, is this why her father always warned her to go home before 5? Sweat began to slide from her temples. She couldn't run, why?

" 'Shinigami'…" It whispered and she snapped. Death God? What does it mean? It began to ran towards her and she screamed loud.

She defended herself with her arms, eventually that was the defense thought through the kendo club. No one was attacking her and moved her to take a look. She saw an old-clothed man with an old-style hat. She could see that he had blond hair and he was wearing the old Japanese-hard sandals. "Who is it?" She asked surprised. The 'animal' was gone and this man turned. What surprised her was he looked like he was in his 20s, different from what he wore.

"So are you Kurosaki Riiko?" He had a small short beard on his chin and she couldn't see his eyes clear under the green and white striped hat. He looked old holding a staff that helped him to balance his stand. A sweat drop formed behind Riiko's head. "Did your father ever mentioned to you to be home before 5?" He reminded pointing up and she snapped.

She nodded ashamed, "A thousand times…" She replied stupidly and in friendly way. She snapped and stood up angrily with veins popping out, "Who are you to ask me? I don't even know you! And was that your 'animal'?"

He paused lost and started to chuckle, "Sorry I don't raise 'Hollows'!" He walked to her.

"Hollows?" She repeated lost and tilted her head to one side with a question mark dragging out from her head, "What's a Hollow? Is that an animal?" She sounded stupid.

He gave her a smile, "My name is Uruhara Kisuke, nice to meet you, Kurosaki Riiko!" Riiko had shocked expression, how did the stranger knows her name and further more why was he friendly to her? Her jaw dropped and the breeze lifted. "There's nothing to be scared of…" An eerie chuckle came from him and she became more petrified.

To be continued

**Episode 02: Uruhara** **Shop**

**Please Review**

A/u: How do you like the first episode? It took me 2 days to think out the plot. Hehe, please review and tell me your comments, I took a lot of effort to make this!

B/Reader: And my God did you take a lot of effort. Please read and review. I think it's good.


	2. Episode 02: Uruhara Shop

**Bleach  
© Hibiki Sakura **I DO OWN BLEACH! I own the new characters… hehe  
**Notes**: I watched all until the latest episode so I hope I'll get the story right, please support me

**Title: **Apples and Oranges **  
Summary: **Kurosaki Riiko's life was almost 'perfect' until her birthday; she was rejected by a 6-years-old crush and was forced to train in the 'Soul Society' and by all people, under Byakuya. Would this Apple and Orange mix together?  
**Category: **Mystery/Romance/Fantasy

Firstly I love to thank:

**Bashima Isuhaqu, the Beta Reader  
someone  
too lazy to sign in  
(I apologize for referring you as the names above -.-;;)**

**Episode 02: Uruhara Shop**

Riiko waited impatiently in the kitchen with her head down; feeling depressed while her parents were discussing an important topic in the living room. Apart from that, she remembered the words Akira said her, it repeated in her mind and she balled her fists on her knees, squeezing her eyes, trying to be strong. Tears began to shed from her eyes. Her dinner on the table was untouched; she didn't have the appetite to eat.

_An hour ago, Riiko returned at around 6, with Mr. Kisuke behind her. She had sweat drops on her head apologizing to her parents, scratching the back of her head, innocently. She didn't expect her parents to be very worried about her. They were delighted to see Riiko safe and sound. Her mother's eyes trembled and had a slight smile on her lips that Riiko had not seen before. She pulled Riiko's head and pushed her down to her left shoulder, tears streaming down her eyes. _

"_Idiot…" Ichigo knocked Riiko's left temple and she apologized more. Why are they worried? She thought to herself. Her father's eyes expressed an alien emotion; usually it was either playing or serious. "We were worried sick about you! I told you to be home by 5." She looked down at her. _

"_She had some errands to do," The middle age old man backed her up. Riiko could see from his face that he was there watching her being a bit offended. She kept silent. "Long time no see, Ichigo! Rukio!" _

_He took off his hat and smiled at them. "Kisuke-san?"_

"_I talked to him this afternoon about our Riiko," The old man in the house walked in from the kitchen and Riiko's parents looked at him. 'Everyone know this man?' Riiko asked. She was both lost and curious as she looked at them talking with familiarity with each other. Suddenly she turned into a chibi and started twirling around. The others stopped their conversations and stared at her as they shared the same giant sweat drop._

"_How do you guys know this man?" She pointed rudely at Kisuke in chibi with dark red spots on her cheeks and there was a symbol of justice on her fingertip. It was silent and Kisuke began to chuckle. Riiko moved one step back with a crooked look and she stood in a defensive position, "W-w-what are you laughing at?"_

"_Interesting! Interesting!" He commented and a question mark popped out from the red-headed, "Just like the grandfather said." More question marks popped out from Riiko's head; she tilted her head to one side. They looked very intimate with each other. _

Riiko smiled; she doesn't want her mother to see what she did that afternoon through the expression on her face. She could have been killed! Exactly like her father always warned her! She should have listened to them. She was lucky that Mr. Uruhara Kisuke rescued her, she stood up and placed her dinner in the refrigerator. She walked out of the kitchen and her family stopped talking, "I am going to bed, father, mother, Grandpa!"

"Wait!" Her father's serious voice called out to her and she paused. She saw all of them looking dead serious about something. Rukio headed towards her slowly and smiled at her. She pushed her daughter into the living room gently.

"What's the matter?" Her eyebrow shot up, "Did I do something wrong?" All eyes were on her and she sulked. She felt guilty.

"Do you remember the 'Hollow' you saw this afternoon?" She looked at Kisuke who was in one corner of the room sitting with his hat on his knees. He looked a lot more serious than before. Riiko only nodded. "To make it short, you are going to be trained to destroy those things!" Riiko paused with her eyes as huge as saucers and felt a very cold breeze running though her. It was a deathly cold even though it came from the air-conditioner from her left. "It called you 'Shinigami', didn't it?" Kisuke's sharp eyes pierced through hers and into her soul.

"Riiko dear," Her mother's sweet soft voice made Riiko turn to look at her. Her mother held onto her daughter's hands and gave her a satisfied smile, "We decided to send you to 'Soul Society' to train." Riiko stared at her blankly. Soul Society? She kept on wondering what it was.

"Your mother and I are concerned for your life," Riiko turned to look at her father who was leaning his hip against the living room couch. There was a worried look on his face as he shook his head, "We have no choice but to send you 'there' for training and protection." He looked away hoping that his daughter's gaze would stop burning into him. Riiko looked down at the floor and listened to the buzzing of the air-conditioner. She felt like as if they were trying to send her to a boarding school or somewhere far away.

She clenched her hands into tight fists and she turned around violently before dashing off. "Riiko?" Rukio looked up at her, a bit surprised. She followed her and grabbed her wrist making Riiko stop.

Anger filled the red-head's wide eyes, "I have no idea what the so-called 'Hollows' would do! I don't know why it called me a Death God! Send me to Soul Society to train?" She slammed the surface of closest table heavily with a fist, "Train what? This doesn't make sense!" She screamed. The room was silent except for the subtle buzzing of the lights and the rumble of the air-conditioner. Her parents knew that she did nt know anything at all and her grandfather cleared his throat. She looked at the old man and he started to speak.

The next morning, Riiko stared at her wall as she sat on the tidy made-up bed. The sun shone through the window and through the gap a breeze welcomed itself. Her hair was tied up behind her in a ponytail and she was wearing casual clothes which were a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She bit her lower lip. Last night, the talk had made her realize that it wasn't her parents fault about what was happening to her. Her grandfather had told her what a Death God was and what the God's purpose was. She had no choice but to listen to what they tell her to do. "Go to 'Soul Society' and train well." She repeated a quote from her grandfather in a whisper. Being the daughter of two Death Gods she was bound to inherit something powerful from them. She giggled to herself. That way, she doesn't have to show her shameful face in front of Akira. She tried to force a smile.

"We'll tell the school principal about your transfer, okay, honey?' Rukio was actually unwilling to let go of her daughter especially when she wouldn't be able to see her for a whole year. Rukio knew though that this was the only way to protect her and she had put her foot down when she decided to let her go off. Her eyes trembled; she wished the best for her Riiko. She gave Riiko a very huge and supportive smile, "Keep it up! We will be rooting you from here!" She kissed Riiko's forehead. Riiko nodded punched the air above her head.

"Say hello to everyone for me... especially Kenpachi," Ichigo appeared beside Rukio with his finger in his right ear, rudely. Rukio kicked his leg. "WHAT?" He retorted angrily to his wife. Riiko began to giggle. Ichigo looked at his daughter again, "Just follow Kisuke-san, and don't worry about the money! Kisuke-san will send the bill to us!" He stared at his daughter. He didn't realize it was in fact 16 years already after his first daughter was born. Time flies so fast. "Take care," He turned feeling a bit depressed and distant.

Riiko nodded and bowed, "I'm going. Take care, y'all." She started to walk away. Suddenly a scream shot through her ears and she turned around with widened eyes of surprise. She was not ready for the arms that wrapped around her small body and in her mind she realize that this was the first time he had ever shown any sign of care so emotionally strong. The last hug she had ever received from him was when she was a little girl of seven, "Father? Father…" Tears began to slide down her cheeks. She hated her father's everyday over-protective thinking and believed that he was cold hearted. Ever since she was ten years old her father had stopped playing with her in a boyish kind of way. In fact, he had stopped playing with her at all because he had told her she was a growing girl and soon to be a woman with grace and beauty. He stopped her from doing anything dangerous and scolded her every time she did something unfeminine but she knew, even though only recently, that he was concerned for her safety.

"If you have any problems in 'Soul Society', contact us quickly!" Ichigo wiped a dry tear and hit her back with his palms flat, "We will be there as soon as we can!" He stopped hugging and transformed into chibi, "Don't let them beat you! You are the daughter of the Great Death God Kurosaki Ichigo!" He began to brag, laughing out loud. Riiko had dots while the mother kicked his back from behind and threw him into the living room.

The clock ticked for every second. The house was quiet once Riiko was gone. Kisuke was serious and a sweat drop formed on Riiko's temple when he looked like an old man walking around the way he was. She hugged her fairly huge bag across her chest and she looked around the neighborhood, the surrounding was familiar. She stopped and Kisuke entered a small hut. She looked up and saw the banner 'Uruhara Shop'. One of her eyebrows rose and a question mark popped out from her head. "Uruhara Shop?" She followed him in and looked at Kisuke's back, "Kisuke-san, I thought we were going to 'Soul Society'."

"We are," He turned around to look at her, holding his hat, "But before that, you need to have a 'Soul Slayer'." Riiko stared at the room in wonder. The lights were dim and there were small spotlights shone on small objects on the small racks placed in the corners. They looked like round medicine cases to Riiko. She turned her head to look at Kisuke when his voice caught her attention, "Tessai, are you here?"

"Tessai?" Riiko tilted her head to one side, "Who's Tessai?" They both heard small footsteps from the back and a familiar looking woman with long dark hair appeared. Then louder footsteps followed her and a red-headed man appeared. "AAAH!" She pointed rudely, "Karin Obaa-san (Aunty)? Jinta Ojii-chan(Uncle)! What are you doing here!" She was screaming in chibi, her jaw dropped to the floor as she waved her finger up and down at them with her crooked expression.

The beautifully dressed, long black-haired lady gave Riiko a smile, "Welcome Riiko-chan, we were expecting you." Riiko's eyebrows arched high on her forehead. The red-headed man smiled wickedly and Riiko sensed a 'dangerous' word about to be said.

"Orange Ball, it's been a long time since I last saw you!" A sharp arrow crashed on top of her head. This man will never stop calling her 'Orange Ball' since she met him when she was around five years old when she used to have very short bob cut hair like an Orange Headed Ball. After her father's sister; Karin married Hanakari Jinta, she moved to his place. At the beginning, they couldn't stop fighting and quarrelling. Suddenly, Riiko realized how big his body was built.

"I got everything ready, Kisuke-san," He announced and Kisuke nodded. He turned to look at Riiko, "Follow me, Please, Riiko-chan!" She gulped and nodded.

They walked down a long flight of stairs and Riiko wondered how a huge set of stairs could fit inside the small shop. They reached the foot of the stairs and the area was cut off by sand and some small cliffs. There was nothing around! "I never thought there would be an empty and huge space down here," Kisuke looked around childishly with his right hand placed flat near his forehead and his voice echoed. He turned around and saw Riiko with irritated eyes.

"What are you surprised at? This is under your shop," She pointed bluntly and Kisuke began to sulk. He had a black aura above his head and Tessai tired to calm him down. Riiko observed silently. '_Is this 'Soul Society'?' _

"You act like your father," He looked at her sharply and solemnly and the breeze lifted. His eyes were narrowed slits and he pointed his staff at her, a bit pissed of what she said earlier.

"My mother warned me don't get used to a greedy man like you," Chibi-Riiko stuck a raspberry with irritated eyes and pointed a finger at him. The cold wind lifted and Kisuke felt very cold. He shivered and went to the corner again.

"You are very much like your parents," He was depressed once more; squatting down in the corner, "They never appreciated me…" He looked like he was surrounded by cold wind; as if he was abandoned. Tessai began to cry together to him. Riiko had zillions of sweat drops. "Anyhow," He revived, straightening his hair by combing it back with his fingers and looked seriously at the red-head, "Let's find your blade!" She was taken back.

Riiko was getting excited; she saw the picture of her parents with their blades and wondered what hers would be. Her eyes were wide and she felt her heart begin to beat fast. She had never held any sharp blade before; she had only held a stick to defend herself ever since her father forced her to join the Kendo Club. Come to think of it, she just realized why she was forced. Her arms were tightly fisted in front of her chest and she followed Kisuke from behind.

"This is fantastic!" Riiko looked around energized as soon as he saw blades hanging on a long weapon rack. She felt that she was in the matrix world where instead of guns the weapons were blades. And instead of a vast empty white space, they were surrounded with vast desert sands and cliffs, "I never saw real swords before…" She passed by an ordinary stick floating on a golden pedestal. A blue light shone from above it.

"Uruhara Shop has the finest and latest blade," Kisuke bragged, as a successful merchant, he almost got everything from the 'Soul Society'. While Riiko tried to choose her blade, Kisuke walked forward and she paused. "By owning this blade, you are bound to protect yourself…" Riiko had this 'stop-your-bragging-and-show-me-my-blade' face with irritated eyes. Tessai had a sweat drop, she was almost similar to her mother and he could feel the aura in her of her father... somewhere.

"Blablabla," The young girl shrugged with her eyes closed. She composed herself, "I can take care of my self. I want to see _my _blade." Kisuke smirked and headed towards the center of the blade rack. Riiko turned and followed him once he had passed her. He stopped and faced a light that shone from the sky towards something in the center of the vast sandy space and Riiko had her eyes widened momentarily. "_It's glowing!"_ She was getting more and more exicted.

And there it was. Her blade.

To be continued

**Episode 03: Kayu Merah**

**Please Review**

B/Reader: Sorry for the delay. My fault entirely.


	3. Episode 03: Kayu Mera

**Bleach  
© Hibiki Sakura **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I own the new characters… hehe  
**Notes**: I watched all until the latest episode so I hope I'll get the story right, please support me

**Title: **Apples and Oranges **  
Summary: **Kurosaki Riiko's life was almost 'perfect' until her birthday; she was rejected by a 6-years-old crush and was forced to train in the 'Soul Society' and by all people, under Byakuya. Would this Apple and Orange mix together?  
**Category: **Mystery/Romance/Fantasy

Firstly I love to thank:

**Bashima****Isuhaqu, the Beta Reader  
Breathe Fire  
Rockreaper  
Shadow-5-girl  
Long-Winded**

**Episode 03: 'Kayu Merah'**

The light shone down from the sky towards something in the center and Riiko's eyes widened. "_It's glowing!"_ She was getting extremely excited. "Wo…" Suddenly silence surrounded them and the breeze slowly picked up blowing the sand everywhere until... "WHATTTTTT?"

Her jaw and hands dropped down in confused dsappointment, which was especially evident from the black vertical lines that suddenly appeared behind her. Her eyes turned into irritated narrow slits, "What is THAT?" Immediately, she pointed at the 'ordinary' looking stick floating under the light. It was ugly in every way and also the length of her forearm. She knew that when she went past by the pedestal it wasn't there.

"It's your blade, of course!" Kisuke pointed up with a gleeful smile, facing her with his hat hiding his eyes.

Riiko staggered to her left in a robotic way with her eyes still in irritated slits, "What 'blade' is that!" Layers of veins keep popping from behind her head. Her right eyebrow rose to her forehead drastically, she had never been fooled like that before and when she was pissed, she would strive to maintain her reputation as a sweet lady in school. "Blades has sharp edges that can slash into those 'Hollows'," She said angrily.

Kisuke walked away in a silent and composed manner, "Your father told me specifically that you are not allowed to hold any sharp objects!" He opened his fan and hid his lower face behind it. He smirked. Riiko was suddenly depressed and solidified into a rock statue with her jaw opened wide. The cold wind passed by and she broke down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She revived as she exploded and screamed out loud, shaking up her fists around, "If I am going to use a 'stick', I wouldn't even be able to survive on my first battle!" She began to breathe deeply, smoke came out from her nose and her cheeks were red.

Kisuke hit his small paper fan on his left palm and he had a very serious look on his face, "That's not an ordinary stick." He turned and his eyes convinced her. She couldn't say anything at all. He pointed at the stick and she took it off the pedestal. The light disappeared and she stared at the blunt weapon. Kisuke stared at her, "Kayu Merah is a legendary weapon that doesn't have any sharp blade."

"Kayu Merah?" Riiko tilted her head to one side in question.

"If you hit 3 Hollows' vital points in five minutes, 'Kayu Merah' will eventually level up its power," Riiko kept listening, "As you know, there are 3 levels in Bankai and to claim them, you need to call upon its name." He took the stick from her and pointed it up into the sky. It looked like Riiko's everyday training kendo stick except it was smaller. Her eyes widened in surprise, by observing it closer it looked like as if it had an aura around it. There were little carvings engraved on its wooden surface. They were little drawings of many different shapes.

Riiko nodded in agreement in awe but shook her head. "Even then, I want a better blade!" She demanded with her lips pouted and she crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not deserve this!" She looked away, pissed while Kisuke could only have sweat drops. He was certain she was bonded to be the owner of the 'cursed' Kayu Merah, that was created even before the 1st Division Captain; Yamamoto. "Apart from that, why does it look like its emerging out of a flame?" She observed it, keenly, feeling a bit different than usual after she snatched the weapon out of his hand.

"Actually if you hit people with it, it will flame ou-t!" Kisuke held the top of his head after she hit his head, "Why did you do that for?" His voice stiffened and Riiko gave him her scariest glare. The sweat drops increased. "Yo-ur face is scary…"

"It doesn't burn out fire!" She stated the little fact and Kisuke began to have veins popping out of his head everywhere, which seemed to be the first time. He was getting pissed of Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter. He moved his head down, looking serious again.

"Once you get your training right, you will be sent to 'Soul Society'!" He walked ahead and she was still complaining from behind about the 'stick'. He smirked, "That's the cheapest 'blade' here." The end of the stick hit the back of his head and he immediately crashed down. "The stick flew out of no where…" He whined childishly.

Riiko stood in the middle of the wide space with her eyes closed in concentration. Her shorts and T-shirt was comfortable for her training. Her feet were firmly on the ground and she was holding the stick tightly with both hands, feeling intimate with the stick. There was an aura around her and Kisuke noted this as the first level battle aura. Her eyes suddenly opened and attacked her opponent. Kisuke avoided her quick attacks. His eyes set on her. Even at a young age, she could master the stick immediately. That was expected from the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia. In fast mode, Kisuke vanished and appeared behind her. She was surprised out of the quickness and in reflex, she kicked his chin up high before he could hit her with his staff; his weapon. Kisuke's eyes widened, surprised, she could hit him in that quick situation? He flew up into the air and fell on his back shoulders first. His hat flew away a few feet further ahead.

She straightened and began to panic. She apologized and bowed a hundred times, concerned, "I didn't mean to hit you…" More sweat drops appeared on her head. 'Why was I violent?' She wanted to beat herself because of that. Kisuke was still on the ground but he had sat up and was now massaging his chin with a thumb and index finger while looking up at the red-headed Kusosaki. He observed her; she had something special inside her. On the contrary, Riiko thought it was just her response stimulation, her reflex is very impulsive. She held the back of her head, giggling quietly as not to hurt him any further.

Kisuke stood up with the help of his staff and he had a determined smile on his face, "I think that would conclude your current ability." Riiko's eyes became straight lines. "Yuuroichi, you can come out now." He pointed his staff up to the sky.

"Yuurochi?" Riiko repeated, tilted her head aside, "Who's that?" Her hair moved up and as soon as she did so she heard a black cat said hi to her. Her jaw was practically on the floor. "C-c-cat… talk…" She pointed, shockingly. The cat smirked, as if that wasn't normal.

After given an explanation and changing, Riiko stood impatiently in front of a huge wooden gate. She was wearing a denim jacket and trousers. She was forced to change because of her shorts; her long bare legs would attract too much attention from the men in 'Soul Society'. Her long red-hair was still tied up in a knot. The star necklace, given by her parents on her 15th birthday hung around her neck, giving her spirit and luck. "Are you ready, Riiko?" She nodded, determined and prepared. The gate door opened and strong light brightened them. 'Soul Society' surroundings appeared in Riiko's head.

"Good luck, Riiko!" She heard Kisuke and Tessai said and she thanked them. "You'll do fine there!" Kisuke added, certain, for sure he felt some kind of aura similar to Ichigo's in her. He opened his paper fan and began to fan himself.

"Let's go!" Yoruichi called as she entered the gate. Riiko, looking confident, entered Soul Society, walking through the gate without hesitation. The gate closed up and Kisuke lay down his staff and his eyes looked dead serious.

"Kurosaki Riiko…" He whispered in his lonesome and had a bit of feelings towards her.

Riiko stood in the center of the flea market dumbfounded. Everyone was wearing old Yukatas and she looked excited when she saw different types of things were being sold around the little stals and shop buildings. Her smile widened momentarily, "This is 'Soul Society'?" The surrounding was different from where she came from. She felt that she went to the past by using a time machine. "Mother's hometown…" The sun glowed directly at her.

To be continued

**Episode 04: The Busy Society**

**Please Review**

B/Reader: I hope you understood this chapter. Have a great time. Hope that you enjoyed it.


	4. Episode 04: The Busy Society

**Bleach  
© Hibiki Sakura **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I own the new characters… hehe  
**Notes**: I watched all until the latest episode so I hope I'll get the story right, please support me

**Title: **Apples and Oranges **  
Summary: **Kurosaki Riiko's life was almost 'perfect' until her birthday; she was rejected by a 6-years-old crush and was forced to train in the 'Soul Society' and by all people, under Byakuya. Would this Apple and Orange mix together?  
**Category: **Mystery/Romance/Fantasy

Firstly I love to thank:

**Bashima** **Isuhaqu, the Beta Reader  
shadow-5-girl  
Long Winded  
aezirka**

**  
Episode 04: The Busy Society**

The black cat and the red-headed girl walked through the Flea Market surrounded by Soul Society citizens. It was similar to the 'outside' world but their outfits were different. She felt that she was in the old era. Her head kept on swiveling from side to side; she was the center of attention especially with her clothes. The black cat; Yuuroichi had sweat drops on his head and stopped in the middle of the crowd.

"Don't get lost. This area is very huge and-?" She turned around and found that Riiko was out of sight. Her eyes transformed into irritated slits and more sweat drops appeared, "That dolt…"

"Why if it isn't Yuurochi…" She looked up at the silver haired, green-blue eyed man who was around his mid-twenties, "What brings you to Soul Society?" A blade was sheathed behind his back, which was secured tightly. There was a smirk on his face and the cat didn't reply. Riiko wasn't as disciplined as her parents; that was certain.

The red-headed girl wandered around the Flea Market and was getting excited. She wasn't aware that she had lost the black cat in the crowd. She had never gained good marks in History tests since she didn't really understand anything that came out of the teacher's mouth, especially about how the surroundings looked like in the past. That bit of information flew right out the window. Suddenly she stilled. She had just realized one thing that bugged her. "Who am I trained under? No one, not eve Kisuke, mention about it…" She began to worry, "Yuuroichi-san?" She looked to her left and right. Her head began to hang low, "Uh…uh…" Sweat drops began to emerge from her head.

She looked up as soon as her whining attracted more attention than before or so she thought until a small yet expensive-looking carriage passed by and her eyes grew wide in surprise. "It's Kuchiki-sama!" Everyone was energized because of this one man. "_Kuchiki?" _The name repeated in her mind and her eyes caught the dark-purple eyed man in the carriage, sitting in an elegant and composed manner. His eyes were sharp, staring directly at her, coldly, but he slid his gaze away as the carriage passed by her while hers were still on him. She felt deep inside something blooming inside her. She adored those sharp, determined eyes. She jumped and looked left to right. She should be with Yuuroichi! She ran off.

Riiko squatted at the edge of a river that was near the Flea Market and pouted childishly. She was lost in an unknown place and she was alone. How can her parents expect the best from her this way? Her eyes narrowed reflectively and she looked at the children on the other side of the river; they looked like they were having fun. She suddenly felt that she missed Ruu; her baby brother. "Yuurochi-san… where are you?"

She realized the wind lifted in a comfortable breeze and it seemed to calm her in a way. She closed her eyes and that was when she heard footsteps behind her. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to see who it was. There was a tall, lean built gentlemen standing behind her with no expressions evident on his face at all. The eyes were sharp and narrowed. There were two huge white clips on the right temple of his head. She realized that he was the man on the carriage. Those sharp, determined eyes pierced through hers and she gasped in response. His eyes burned into hers like fire but there was sadness in them too. Her eyes began to tremble.

"Did you come from the other world?" He asked and she blinked, awoken up from the awe of his deep stare. His face and eyes locked onto her. She felt like as if she was being burnt under his stare. Unlike the stares she got from Akira, this was filled with unbearable mental heat. She nodded in response, afraid to speak. The breeze lifted and in a short distance away a few wind chimes tinkled in many different melodies. "Follow me," He ordered unexpectedly and turned around without waiting for her to get up. Without hesitation or asking any questions, she obeyed the stranger. She sensed that this guy can be trusted, like Kisuke.

She stopped in her tracks when she arrived in front of a huge building with a huge entrance. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, she had never seen such a scenery before. There were 'Soul Society' people guarding the entrance and when she walked past them, closely following the stranger, they did not move an inch. '_Is this a castle?' _ She asked to herself and quickened her pace when she was being left behind by the man.

"Kurosaki Riiko!" She jumped and moved her head to the left. "Where were you?" She saw the black cat sitting comfortably on the wooden floor, "You made everyone worry!" Her smile widened then her eyes had little balls of tears in the corners of her eyes. She ran over to the cat in chibi form with heavy tears and stars all over her.

"Yuurochi-san!" Bells were heard and she crashed down as the cat's paw hit on her forehead. Riiko's eyes turned into swirls. The pervious man had sweat drops and a crooked look on his face. Yuuroichi smirked. "You cannot blame me! I couldn't see you in that crowded…" She made an excuse for herself, still crying heavily and those serious eyes were set on her. Her eyes caught his and he immediately looked away. '_What's with this man anyway? Is there something on my face?' _She was a bit irritated because of his stare. At first, she didn't mind but until now? It was too much. '_Who is he?' _ She rubbed her wounded forehead.

The gentleman looked at Riiko from behind as they walked through the corridor. Earlier that day, he was informed by their head, the 1st Division Captain Yamamoto, that he was elected to take care and tutor a young Shinigami but he did not expect it was a girl.

_All the captains stood in the assembly room in a row seriously with the old goat at the end. He was holding a staff, balancing his position. His eyes couldn't be seen under the thick eyebrows. He looked directly at the 6th Division captain. _

"_Kuchiki Byakuya…" All heads turned to the middle and he braced himself. "Kurosaki Riiko will be sent under your care and you will be assigned to be the trainer." He informed and all eyes grew wide. Some of them gasped in surprised and a murmur built up._

"_Kurosaki?"_ _They all repeated but Byakuya was silent. Reminding him the name 'Kurosaki' made him recall the past, he owed Kurosaki Ichigo, for his courage and advice; Byakuya made a mistake once. The old goat nodded, for some reason, pleased with the new Shinigami. _

"_Old man, why don't you select me instead?" The huge man stepped forward with his right eye hidden behind an eye patch. The murmuring stopped and everyone stared at the man with narrowed eyes indicating their disagreement. _

"_Kenpachi, wouldn't it better to be the opponent than to be a trainer?" Someone said in the line. The others began to laugh and the huge man held the back of his head innocently._

'_Kurosaki…' Byakuya stood there silently and still as the other captains were talking and laughing. In his opinion, the son must be similar to the father and may have inherited the mother's polite and respectful nature... unlike the father; Ichigo. He looked forward in confronting another Kurosaki. He actually had a small smile under that cold expression. _

Walking down along the corridor made everyone present inside the building stop just to look at her. She was a bit irritated but also a bit proud; she felt like a high ranked person. She heard them whispering and calling her a 'Ryoukai' because of her strange dress. The man that she followed stopped and she did the same. They had reached a wide door that was opened, bigger and wider than any other that she had seen and they both entered the room.

She saw a dozen adults inside, wearing the same garments as the stranger who brought her here before. They looked more than surprised when she stepped into the room, while the old goat at the end of the room had a huge proud smile. Even though he was short and tiny, Riiko could feel a very strong presence coming from him compared to the others. Her eyes were directly on him. She could immediately tell that he was the head of everyone in that room.

The old man stepped forward, "Welcome to Soul Society, Kurosaki Riiko. We were expecting you…" All faces turned to him with another surprised expression and a few moments later, their eyes slid over to the red-headed girl at the other end of the room. Riiko had sweat drops sliding down above her head. They started to mumble to each other.

"I thought Kurosaki Riiko was a guy!" The red-headed Renji pointed out loud and had crossed his arms in front of his chest while the black cat snickered in an irritated way.

"No one said that she was." Veins began emerging out from Renji's head, he was provoked. Everyone shared the same sweat drop. The huge man in the room headed towards Riiko and began to observe her. Riiko, on the other hand, was a bit frightened; she had never seen someone as huge as this man before.

Kenpachi mushroom breathed in a disappointed way, "How can I possibly fight with a lady? Ichigo should've had a son!" He complained with crossed arms and an idea popped out from his tiny brain. He looked nose-to-nose at Riiko with an excited look, "Do you have any brothers?"

Riiko's head moved back with sweat drops all over and a troubled look, "Uh… well… I-I d-do have a baby brother…" She scratched her chin with a fake smile, "Does that count?" She jumped with her hands and one leg up high as soon as he screamed in excitement. Her eyes were round dots, blinking slowly.

The others chuckled while the old man at the end smiled. "Kurosaki Riiko, you might be wondering who you'd be trained under. He's Kuchiki Byakuya!" He said. The way he said the name was so highly placed that Riiko's eyes widened in excitement. She was sure it wasn't the name her father mentioned earlier but she was certain the family name was very familiar.

Riiko's fist balled on her chest with her hopes high, "So who's this Kuchiki Byakuya! The person sounds …interesting!" Her eyes wide open; her feet were firmly on the ground, impatient with wonder. Only God knows what she'll learn from the new tutor named 'Kuchiki Byakuya'. Her mind, on the other hand, was trying to find a cute short name for her new tutor.

"He's there…" Yuuroichi, who was sitting on the floor told her and she tilted her head to the side before turning around to look at her new tutor. She wondered why it wasn't one of the 12 adults in that room. Her heart stopped and everything seemed silent around her. The man stared at her with his narrowed eyes of expressionless annoyance. Riiko could not believe her eyes. The man with the sharp determined eyes sighed. She pointed at the man and her mouth opened in a confused question, "YOU—!"

To be continued

**Episode 05: Kuchiki Household**

**Please Review**

A/u: OO Would you expect them fighting in their first meeting? Hehehe well, almost… Riiko actually wanted a better tutor, from the look of her face…  
B/Reader: I'm so tired...


End file.
